Miraculous: Fictober 2018
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: 31 cortos sobre Miraculous. Historias con los personajes principales y sus compañeros de la escuela. [Puede contener ship del cuadrado principal y Alyno] / [Día 31: Ladrón: Para Marinette, Chat Noir pasó de ser un superhéroe a un ladrón de galletas... ¡Y Tikki más encima lo defendía!] 31/31 ¡Desafío Superado! Gracias a Natsumi Niikura por la lista \(*w*)/
1. Dia 01: Bruja

**Hola a todos, decidí tomar la lista de Fictober de Natsumi_Niikura y convertirla en drabbles de Miraculous :)**

 **¡Espero que les agrade!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº1**

 **Bruja**

 _Palabras: 489_

Cuando la señorita Bustier dejó a Marinette a cargo del curso, mientras ella resolvía un asunto con el director Damocles, nunca imaginó que la presidenta de la clase entretendría a sus compañeros de esa manera.

Marinette se paró frente al salón con una enorme sonrisa y una bolsa en sus manos. ¡Había planeado esta situación muchas veces! Estaba feliz de al fin poder realizarla.

—¡Queridos compañeros! —exclamó para llamar la atención de los presentes— Ah, y Chloé —ante la mención de ella, no pudieron evitar reírse—. Hoy les traigo un truco de magia que aprendí a hacer hace poco —sus compañeros la miraron, escépticos. Alya miraba a su amiga con la ceja derecha alta por sobre el marco de sus lentes— ¡Miren! —sacó de su bolsa una cadena amarrada por un candado— ¡Kim!

—Yo, ¿qué? —preguntó con miedo, ante la sonrisa de Marinette, si hasta parecía siniestra.

—¡Ven, necesito que intentes romper el candado! —le informó. Pero Kim seguía desconfiado.

—¡Anda, Músculos! —Alix lo miró de reojo y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Vas a decirle a la clase que le tienes miedo a la tierna Marinette?

—Ya —con tal de no escucharle llamarlo Gallina, bajó los escalones hasta Marinette. Tomó la cadena, rodeando el candado con sus manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nada pasó.

El «Oh» en coro que se formó, generó que Marinette sonriera aún más.

—Gracias, Kim —Marinette colocó la cadena tras su cuello y dejó los extremos sobre sus hombros—. Hay cosas que el músculo no puede hacer, pero la magia, sí —Jaló con ambas manos la cadena y el candado no tardó en caer el suelo, dejando al salón en total silencio— ¡Taran!

Alya que no salía del asombro, fue la primera que inició el aplauso al que se le unió el resto del salón.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —decía la chica de coletas con una enorme sonrisa, mientras hacía exageradas reverencias.

—¡Lo que faltaba! —comentó Chloé, cruzándose de brazos— De panadera a bruja.

La morena iba a levantarse para defender a su amiga, pero no fue necesario. La misma Marinette aún con las cadenas sobre sus hombros y el candado en su mano, se acercó a Chloé y le sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! —le afirmó— Así que, si fuera tú, tendría cuidado —movió sus manos frente a la rubia como si lanzaras polvos mágicos invisibles—, nunca sabes cuándo podía convertirte en una polilla.

Y antes que la hija del alcalde pudiera hacer nada, la profesora regresó a la sala.

—Gracias, Marinette, vuelve a tu asiento.

—¡Si, profesora! —afirmó, como si nada hubiera pasado, para tomar asiento y guardar la cadena en su bolso.

—¡Chica, tienes que contarme el truco! —le susurró Alya.

—No puedo, Alya —negó con la cabeza—. Una verdadera bruja no revela sus secretos.

Y mientras abrían su libro para seguir trabajando, Tikki disfrutaba de una cantidad considerable de macarrones, oculta en la carterita de Marinette.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Ghibli.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

 _1 de Octubre 2018_


	2. Día 02: Ghibli

**02 de Octubre 2018 ;)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº2**

 **Ghibli**

 _Palabras: 375_

 **...**

Aquella reunión en el departamento de Alya para ver una pelicula fue todo un… desastre.

Para un trabajo de la señorita Bustier, debían elegir una pelicula a gusto del grupo y realizar una composición poética basado en ella. En el equipo de Alya estaba Nino, Marinette y Adrien.

Que éste último estuviera presente, solo fue gracias a que era un trabajo para el colegio y también, porque él era el encargado de la pelicula.

Pelicula que tenía a Nino dormido, a Alya pegada en su teléfono y a Marinette tan metida en ella como a Adrien.

Cuando la pelicula terminó, aún seguía aquel par, pegado a la pantalla grande de la sala de los Césaire. Solo cuando los créditos terminaron, volvieron a hablar.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Marinette—. Su mamá se salvó, que bueno.

—Sí —afirmó Adrien—. Ésta es una de mis películas favoritas de los estudios Ghibli.

—¿Tienen más? —Marinette estaba sumamente emociona con la idea de ver más material a manos de aquel estudio— ¡Me encantaría poder ver otras! Esta me pareció magnifica, que ver un par más no me molestaría.

—¿Un par más? ¡Hay muchísimas! —le contó Adrien, tan emocionado como ella. No siempre conoces a alguien interesado en lo mismo que tú… o que no finja interés—. Sí quieres, puedo prestarte mis DVD, tengo todas las películas que hay, y luego podemos comentarlas…

—¡Claro! ¡Eso sería genial!

Alya sacó su mirada del teléfono, estupefacta. _¿Marinette hablando sin tartamudeos con Adrien? ¿Era eso posible?_ Sin quitarle la mirada de la pareja junto a ella que hablaba de películas, movió a Nino para despertarlo y que viera lo mismo que ella.

El pobre chico, asustado, se acomodó la gorra roja y sus lentes antes de observar lo que su novia le indicaba con la cabeza. Volvió a acomodar sus lentes, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Marinette estaba tan enfrascada con Adrien en su conversación sobre los estudios Ghibli que hablaba muy fluido, cosa que el rubio no desaprovechó, estaba encantado de tener al fin una conversación decente con su amiga, sin tantos balbuceos.

Alya sonrió y filmó con su celular sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Después de todo, al parecer aquella reunión no fue todo un desastre como pensaba.

* * *

 **Mañana** : _Atrapasueños_

 _._

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic fuera~

.

2 _de Octubre 2018_


	3. Día 03: Atrapasueños

**Gracias por sus reviews :) Hoy el día 3**

* * *

 **F** **ictober**

 **Nº3**

 **Atrapasueños.**

 _Palabras: 287_

Marinette estaba su cama con miles de bolas de lana por todos lados. Priorizaba el tono verde entre ellas, por lo que, Tikki, curiosa por su actividad, se le acercó para preguntarle.

—¿Qué es lo que tejes, Marinette? —interrogó.

—Es un atrapasueños —le contó, elevándolo para ver que tal iba quedando— ¿No está hermoso?

—Sí —afirmó—. ¿Y para qué sirve?

—Dicen que, si lo cuelgas en la cabecera de tu cama, las pesadillas se quedan pegadas entre las lanas y solo pasan los buenos sueños.

—Vaya, ¿y ese para quién es? —preguntó. Aunque supuso que era para Adrien, ella siempre vivía alrededor de él. Pero la respuesta, la sorprendió.

—Es para Nino —al ver la sorpresa de la cara de su pequeña Kwami, decidió contarle—. Si bien, Nino como Carapace, salvó a Alya de Anansi, no ha dejado de tener pesadillas en la noche, recordando que ella estuvo en peligro ante sus ojos. Alya estaba preocupada, así que me lo encargó, se queda dormido en cualquier parte.

—Oh, que linda es ella —Marinette afirmó con la cabeza

—Son una pareja tan hermosa —soltó el atrapasueños y juntó las manos bajo su mejilla derecha— y yo la armé… —Tikki puso los ojos en blancos, antes de suspirar.

—Mejor te dejo continuar…

…

Al otro día, Marinette, observaba desde lejos, como Alya le entregaba el atrapasueños a Nino, el cual apenas y se podía mantener de pie producto del sueño que se cargaba. Con una sonrisa, decidió darles un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

Y realmente esperaba que Nino pudiera superar aquel trauma con rapidez, porque Alya amaba meterse en peligros y necesitaba en condiciones a su Rena Rouge y a su Carapace para defender Paris.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Bajo el Agua.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

 _3 de Octubre 2018_


	4. Día 04: Bajo El Agua

**¡Hola!**

 **Solo puedo decir, gracias por leer ;)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº4**

 **Bajo el Agua**

 _Palabras: 194_

…

Adrien no tiene miedo a nada cuando viste el traje de Chat Noir. Es un alma libre, valiente y atrevida; muy contrario al chico perfecto y correcto que normalmente demostraba ser.

Fue por eso que, en el momento que Reverser sacó parte de Adrien en Chat Noir, ese que era temeroso de lo que pasara, de fallarle a la gente que confiaba en él, realmente sintió miedo.

Pero, también descubrió que, por más miedo que sintiera, nada igualaría al terror de ver a su Lady a punto de ahogarse.

Estando bajo el agua, llevó su vara multiusos a su boca y se dirigió hacia ella, con una fuerza y valor que no sabía que existía en el temor. Llegó hasta ella, le pasó su yoyo para que pudiera respirar y luego, tiró de su brazo hacia la superficie del río Sena.

Subió a la ribera y la ayudó a salir del agua. Y una vez que ella estuvo a salvo… se dejó gobernar nuevamente por las inseguridades que el akumatizado había sembrado en él.

Porque después de todo, estando su Lady a salvo, era más factible que todo volviera pronto a la normalidad.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Calibre.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

4 _de Octubre 2018_


	5. Día 05: Calibre

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº5**

 **Calibre**

 _Palabras: 275_

…

Max había sacado de su bolso una regla un tanto extraña que hizo que varios del salón, se acercaron a ver que era. El chico acomodó sus gafas y sin perder tiempo, les explicó a sus compañeros que era.

—Verán —la tomó en las manos—. Esto se llama Calibre, es un instrumento que se usa en las mediciones precisas. También lo llaman Calibrador o Pie de Rey —continuó al ver que le prestaban atención—. Moviendo esta pieza de esta forma, podemos medir lo que sea con esta regla y no habrá errores.

—¡Déjame intentar! —Kim, bruscamente le sacó la regla a su amigo para abrirla e intentar medirle la cabeza a Alix, quien rápidamente lo esquivó, haciéndolo tropezar con los escalones y que la regla llegara a los pies de Marinette, que venía entrando a la sala en compañía de Alya.

La chica de coletas observó el calibre en sus manos, Max bajó las escaleras corriendo y se lo quitó para revisarlo con detenimiento.

¡Aquel instrumento era muy delicado!

—No te preocupes —le dijo Marinette, él la miró de reojo—. A simple vista no parece tener un desajuste, pero deberías probar que las mordazas cuadren.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —preguntó desconfiado. La chica de coletas simplemente, movió los hombros como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

—También existe el calibre de telas, tengo uno en mi casa —y tras esas palabras, tomó asiento en su lugar. Max volvió a subir las escaleras, sus compañeros habían regresado a su lugar y Kim no paraba de pedirle disculpas.

Pero Max estaba anonadado. Realmente, Marinette lo había sorprendido, una vez más.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Herido.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

5 _de Octubre 2018_


	6. Día 06: Herido

**Gracias por sus favoritos y reviews :)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº6**

 **Herido**

 _Palabras: 276_

Adrien miraba de reojo a Marinette, la chica de coletas no paraba de balbucear incoherencias por haber tropezado y provocado, un leve raspón en el codo del rubio.

 _¡Ella lo había herido!_

—¡Tu padre va a matarme! —llevó ambas manos a su rostro, espantada— ¿Y si te vuelve a encerrar? ¿Y sí ya no quiere que salgas conmigo, porque soy un peligro para tu salud? —Adrien puso en blanco los ojos, antes de tomar a la chica por sus hombros y hacer que lo mirara con un suave movimiento.

—¡Marinette, cálmate!

—¡Pero! —iba a continuar ella, pero estar tan cerca de Adrien, quitó todas las palabras de sus labios— Yo…

—Al fin, te tranquilizaste —dijo, sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de ésta—. Tranquila, es un leve raspón, nada grave. Si vas a preocuparte, deberías preocuparte de mí, pero cuando estoy tras el traje de Chat Noir —comentó, soltándola— ¿Recuerdas cómo me tratas? Si no fuera por la magia del traje, créeme, tendría más que un leve raspón. Esas _sí_ , serían heridas.

Avergonzada, Marinette hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros.

 _Quizás Ladybug no era nada cuidadosa con la integridad física de su compañero…_

—Así que, por favor, My lady —le susurró, buscando su mirada—, ¿podemos olvidar esto?

Marinette suspiró y miró al chico de ojos verdes que le sonreía amablemente.

—De acuerdo, gatito —respondió, regresando en sí—. ¡Solo trataré de herirte cuando seas Chat Noir! —y ante la frase, ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

—Ya, vamos, Marinette —le pidió el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza—. Tus padres deben estar esperándote.

—¡Es cierto, vámonos!

* * *

 **Mañana** : Ciego

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

6 _de Octubre 2018_


	7. Día 07: Ciego

**¡Hola!**

 **Cumplimos una semana de desafio :)**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por sus favoritos!**

 **Y gracias a la creadora de la lista _Natsumi Niikura_** **por dejarme su mensajito :)**

 **Es que la lista me inspiró a usarla en este fandom**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº7**

 **Ciego**

 _Palabras:315_

 _..._

Plagg giró una vez más los ojos, fastidiado por el actuar de su elegido que no paraba de sugerirle platillos únicos de queso.

—Adrien, cálmate. Si no te funcionó la otra vez, ¿Qué te hace pensar en que te lo diré ahora? —respondió éste, ojeando una revista.

—¡Pero, mira! —insistió mostrándole su Tablet—. Es queso Camembert Deluxe, mucho más apestoso que el que siempre comes.

—Ya —Plagg soltó la revista y flotó frente a su elegido—. Te lo diré —Adrien sentía la felicidad dentro de él, bailar en su estómago— Es M… —y tras eso, miles de burbujas salieron de la boca de éste. Adrien se asustó, retrocediendo un paso y Plagg sonrió—. ¿Ves? No puedo decírtelo, es un hechizo Kwami de protección —le indicó— Tikki tampoco puede hacerlo —le indicó—. Recuerdo las burbujas que salían de su boca cuando trató de mencionársela a los demás Kwamis —sonrió—. Solo cuando ella está con su elegida pude mencionar su nombre. Lo mismo corre para mí.

—Ya veo —susurró, y luego lo miró, alzando la ceja derecha—. Espera un momento… ¿Tikki es la Kwami de Ladybug? —Plagg afirmó con un cabeza— Si ellas dos estaban juntas, no estaban fusionadas… —abrió sus ojos y tomó con ambas manos a su Kwami— ¡¿Estuviste con la personalidad Civil de Ladybug?!

—¡Si, varias veces! —afirmó Plagg—. Aunque tú también estás con ella en —miles de burbujas volvieron a salir de su boca, haciendo que Adrien lo soltara— ¿Ves? No insistas en que te diga algo, porque no podrás sacar nada de información de mi parte.

—¡Pero si conseguí algo! —dijo orgulloso, tomando su teléfono, para pedir el platillo que le había prometido a Plagg—. Sé que la conozco.

—¿Conocerla? —Plagg volvió a tomar la revista para perderse de la vista de su portador—. Eres un ciego. El más grande de los ciegos.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Otoño

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

7 _de Octubre 2018_


	8. Día 08: Otoño

**¡Iniciamos la segunda semana :)!**

 **Mucha Gracias por leer~**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº8**

 **Otoño**

 _Palabras: 294_

 **...**

Ladybug suspiró observando el horizonte, Paris empezaba a tomar colores sepias y aquel paisaje, la llenaba de inspiración. Su cabeza, en ese momento, era un torbellino de ideas que esperaba ir a plasmar en su cuaderno, en cuanto llegara a casa. Ahora quería quedarse un rato más ahí, absorbiendo la inspiración que le daba su amada ciudad.

—My lady —la chica sonrió antes de observar a su compañero— ¿Qué tal los colores que adornan nuestra ciudad? ¿No son maravillosos?

—Lo son, Chat Noir —afirmó para volver a mirar frente a ella—. Inspiradores.

—¿Y qué haces a esta hora de la tarde por aquí? —consultó, ella volvió a mirarlo, alzando la ceja.

—Admirando Paris, ¿Y tú? —le preguntó—. No hay señal de Akuma que yo sepa.

El de traje de Gato, acomodó su voz omitiendo totalmente la pregunta de su compañera.

—¿Y qué estación del año te gusta más? —le preguntó

—El otoño —respondió Ladybug, mirándolo de reojo por haber evadido su pregunta—. Los colores que adquiere Paris, me inspiran más que la primavera. ¿Y el tuyo?

Chat se cruzó de brazos y pensó un momento.

—El verano —respondió—, porque fue en los últimos días de verano —le tomó la mano a Ladybug y él sonrió—, donde te conocí, Bugaboo.

Ella solo rio y corrió, con su mano, el rostro del superhéroe.

—Tranquilo, Gatito —dijo y, después de guiñarle el ojo, tomó su Yo-Yo para lanzarse en dirección a su casa—. Nos estamos viendo.

—¡Adiós! —Chat Noir la observó alejarse con un suspiro, el color del traje de su Lady combinaba muy bien con los colores de Paris—. Quizás… el otoño también empiece a gustarme un poco —comentó, antes de lanzar su vara y volver a la mansión.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Matar O Morir

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

8 _de Octubre 2018_


	9. Día 09: Matar o Morir

**Amé escribir éste xD**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº9**

 **Matar o Morir**

 _Palabras: 283_

Marinette suspiró.

Su compañero, vestido de negro, se movía de aquí para allá en su balcón, tratando, inútilmente, de cazar un mosquito. Sí, un mosquito, al aire libre, cerca del Río Sena y en pleno verano. Ah, pero, ¿quién iba a decirle a Chat Noir que eso era una mala idea? Ella, seguramente, no.

Marinette volvió a suspirar, antes de regresar su mirada celeste al chico con traje de gato. Éste seguía moviéndose con cuidado para no caerse, estirando sus brazos para aplastar al insecto que la había picado hace un momento, mientras conversaban.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a picarle la mano a mi princesa?! —protestaba el súper héroe haciendo que la chica se riera entre dientes. No quería distraerlo de su labor, aunque quizás debía detenerlo antes de que cayera.

—Chat… —susurró, mientras rascaba la mano izquierda donde una pequeña protuberancia rosada empezó a tomar forma—. Déjalo.

—¿Dejarlo? —volteó a verla, con expresión de asombro— ¡Él te picó, Marinette! ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo? —protestó siguiendo al insecto con su felina mirada—. ¡Esto es matar o morir! —dijo elevando sus brazos, una vez más y dar un aplauso—. Y obviamente, yo no voy a morir —y tras sus palabras, le mostró a Marinette que, entre sus palmas, yacía muerto el mosquito que la había picado. Ella elevó la mirada al rostro del chico que sonreía con satisfacción y no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que se le formó en su garganta.

—Oh, gracias por salvarme del mosquito, gatito —exclamó, en tono de juego. Chat Noir ladeó la sonrisa y con una reverencia, tomó la mano que el mosquito había picado y le dio un beso en ella.

—Cuando gustes, mi princesa.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Fantasma

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

9 _de Octubre 2018_


	10. Día 10: Fantasma

**Este fic tiene muchísimas lecturas :O ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Aunque más me gustaría saber más que piensan de él ;)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº10**

 **Fantasma**

 _Palabras: 347_

 _..._

Tikki observaba a Marinette con una sonrisa en sus labios. La pequeña Kwami había estado narrándole a su elegida, una de las historias de fantasmas que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida. Una vida muy larga, cabe destacar.

Ahora la chica de coletas estaba con la cabeza escondida entre las sábanas y Tikki no pudo evitar reírse por eso.

—¡No te rías! —protestó Marinette asomando el rostro para mirarla, enojada.

—¡Peleas contra los Akumas, pero le temes a los fantasmas! —se burló la pequeña.

—¡Yo no le tengo miedo a los fantasmas! —la chica de ojos celestes, se cruzó de brazos totalmente molesta.

—Bueno, entonces no te hará nada ese fantasma que está a tu lado, al cual le falta un ojo —tras terminar de hablar, Marinette estaba pegada contra la pared. La Kwami volvió a reírse de su portadora.

—¡Ah, ¿así que te crees muy chistosa?! —protestó Marinette saltando por su habitación con la idea de atrapar a su Kwami entre sus manos.

Estuvieron un rato así, persiguiéndose, que se olvidaron totalmente porque era esa persecución, hasta que...

—¡Bu! —le dijo Tikki, cuando estuvo en las manos de Marinette. La chica ladeó la cabeza y la miró de reojo—. ¿Qué?

—Voy a prohibir que sigas viéndote con Plagg —le dijo, aun mirándola de reojo—. Se te están pegando sus mañas.

—Ay —la pequeñita, giró sus ojos azules con un tanto de fastidio—, como si quisiera ver a ese calcetín apestoso…

—¡Te gusta! —se burló Marinette, picándola con el dedo índice derecho.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Sí! —la chica siguió picando a la Kwami, hasta que ella fue la ofendida— ¡¿Quién es la enojada ahora?! —exclamó, contenta de haberle dado vuelta las cosas a su Kwami.

Ambas se miraron en silencio por un par de segundos con desafío hasta que Marinette levantó las manos hasta su rostro.

—Te quiero, Tikki —le respondió—, aunque me hagas bromas de fantasmas.

—Y yo a ti, Marinette —contestó ésta, frotando su rostro contra el de su elegida—. Y yo a ti.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Beso

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

10 _de Octubre 2018_


	11. Día 11: Beso

**Fictober**

 **Nº11**

 **Beso.**

 _Palabras: 434_

Marinette había organizado una piyamada con sus amigas más cercanas: Alya, Alix, Juleka, Rose y Mylene. Sentía que se lo merecían por haberle ayudado tantas veces a cumplir su sueño de salir con Adrien; aunque lo había conseguido con intervención de sus Kwamis y del maestro Fu, no podía simplemente decirles eso.

—¡Y entonces! —Alya se frotó las manos, emocionada del chisme. Todas la imitaron cuando se acercó a Marinette casi acorralándola.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, cohibida.

—¿Qué tal tu primer beso? —la interrogó la morena.

—Bueno, fue genial… aunque…

—¿Aunque? —Alya retrocedió— Le tienes un, Aunque, ¿a Adrien? —se miró con las cuatro chicas que estaban con ella.

—No es queja hacia él —bajó la mirada y se puso a jugar con sus dedos—, en realidad… no fue mi primer beso…

—¡No! —Alya la tomó por los hombros— ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¡Pensé que se lo habías reservado para Adrien!

—Bueno —Marinette fue presa de sus propias palabras, _¿qué debía decir ahora_?—. Es complicado de explicar. Digamos que mi primer beso fue con él, pero no con Adrien.

—¿Qué? —Alix llevó su mano a su frente— Nos estás enredando.

—¡Pero de Adrien! —Rose, en su aire de sueño, se adelantó— ¿De él si lo fuiste?

—¡Seguro! —respondió Mylene con una sonrisa—. Si ya ha dicho que Marinette es su primera novia y estaba muy contento de eso.

Tras un _Aww_ grupal, Marinette se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, pero tampoco fui su primer beso. —todas se vieron paralizadas por la respuesta de Marinette.

—¿Tampoco? —Alya, volvió a la carga, estaba totalmente intrigada.

—Bueno, fue conmigo, pero no con Marinette… —apretó más los brazos contra su pecho—, es aún más complicado de explicar.

Tras un momento de silencio…

—Déjanos entender —pidió con su voz pausada, Juleka—. Su primer beso, fue entre ustedes, pero no eran ustedes…

—¡Eso! —Marinette, chasqueó los dedos frente a ella. Amaba su poder de crear cosas de la nada ¡Amaba tanto a Tikki! —. Nos habíamos conocido hace un tiempo, en una fiesta de disfraces, pero no lo sabíamos, hasta que hablamos de eso, el otro día.

—Ah —exclamaron todas. Y dejaron el tema por la paz, Marinette suspiró internamente, mientras le ofrecía cosas para comer a sus amigas.

Ni modo que le dijera a las chicas, que su primer beso se lo dio a Adrien fue mientras él vestía la máscara de Chat Noir y ella, la de Ladybug, ¿No?

 _¡Hasta a ella le costó aceptarlo!_

Ese era un secreto que nadie más que ellos dos sabrían, aunque el beso entre los superhéroes era de dominio público.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Miedo

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

11 _de Octubre 2018_


	12. Día 12: Miedo

**Fictober**

 **Nº12**

 **Miedo**

 _Palabras: 213_

Marinette siendo Ladybug nunca tenía miedo de nada. Ella era invencible, segura y con un poder de creatividad enorme, pero como todo superhéroe tenía un gran punto débil.

El de ella, se llamaba Adrien Agreste. El chico que quería.

Mismo muchacho al que tuvo que salvar en muchas ocasiones de las manos de los diversos akumatizados que había tenido que enfrentar.

Podía recordar claramente cómo se había sentido cuando Volpina usó una ilusión de él para conseguir sus miraculous, su angustia cuando Gorizilla lo había aprisionado y, ni hablar, de cuando casi se convierte en polvo dorado, gracias a la Reina del Estilo.

Adrien tanto para Marinette como para Ladybug se había convertido en un talón de Aquiles demasiado evidente, pero, por suerte, no lo suficiente como para que Hawk Moth lo akumatizara.

Porque en ese momento, sí que no sabría qué hacer.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, enfrentarse a una versión akumatizada de Adrien definitivamente era su mayor miedo.

¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a él?

¿Tendría que dejarle la tarea a Chat, a Alya, a Nino o incluso a Chloé? Porque era seguro que ellos querrían ayudar a detener a Adrien.

Pero ella, ¿podría hacerlo?

Realmente esperaba con todo su corazón, que el mayor miedo que éste albergaba, nunca se hiciera realidad.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Velas

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

12 _de Octubre 2018_


	13. Día 13: Vela

**Día 13 de 31 :)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº13**

 **Velas.**

 _Palabras: 247_

Cuando Marinette sintió la calidez de las velas que la rodeaban en aquel balcón, comprendió que los sentimientos de su compañero de batalla, eran reales.

Que el sentimiento de Chat Noir por Ladybug no fuera simple coquetería, generó que ella empezara a tratarlo con más sutileza, con un poco más de consideración por sus sentimientos. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, no quería que sintiera que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, pero al parecer, aquellos detalles sutiles fueron mal interpretados por su compañero.

Cuando volvió a rechazar a Chat Noir, rodeado entre imágenes de Adrien Agreste, se sintió fatal. Pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Ellos tenían los miraculous que Hawk Moth quería, no podían ponerse en peligro.

 _¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo?_

Quizás el pobre felino sentía lo mismo que ella experimentaba con Adrien… pero al menos Chat tenía el valor para confesársele una y otra vez, en cambio ella, ¿qué?

Su inseguridad era tan fácil de leer, que hasta Kagami se lo había recalcado.

Resopló resignada, colocando una vela de color verde en la mesita de su balcón para luego, encenderla. Había leído que aquel color servía para traer equilibrio mental y fortalecer el espíritu, algo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos, su corazón era un tornado de emociones y, aun así, debía estar alerta para proteger Paris.

Porque antes que todos los problemas de adolescente que podría cargar consigo, era una heroína y un error podría ser fatal.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Máscaras

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

13 _de Octubre 2018_


	14. Día 14: Máscara

**Fictober**

 **Nº14**

 **Máscara**

 _Palabras: 336_

…

Desde que Ladybug le dio el poder de la ilusión de la mano de Trixx, Alya había empezado una investigación privada, tan privada que ni siquiera Marinette sabía de esto. ¿Y por qué? Porque ella era la primera en la lista de sospechosas.

Alya siempre había querido saber su verdadera identidad de la chica para agradecerle, a la versión civil de su heroína, todo lo que había hecho con ella.

Así que, cuando la joven con el poder de la creación decidió darle un Kwami, su vida se tornó diferente. Conocer cómo funcionaba la magia, la hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. La agilidad, el poder, el cambio de apariencia y los ataques.

Trixx no hablaba mucho de los otros Kwamis, pero había conseguido sacarle el nombre de «Tikki» y «Plagg» y uno de esos nombres lo había escuchado…

Marinette llamaba Tikki a su carterita cruzada, Marinette nunca estaba en momentos cruciales y parecía desaparecer en los momentos precisos. ¿Cómo es que nunca las había visto juntas?

Y así como había hecho con una foto de Adrien hace tiempo, empezó a dibujar el traje de Ladybug en su amiga y compararlas con las que tenía en el Ladyblog. La sorpresa era evidente en cada foto que combinaba, ¿sería cierto? ¿Sería Marinette la chica que se ocultaba tras la máscara de Ladybug? ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que se negaba a creer que Adrien podría ser Chat Noir? Porque si eso era cierto, ¡Ya quería ver sus caras cuando lo supieran!

Pegó una de las fotos de sus amigos, junto con una de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

¡Estaba segura que podía apostar que ellos estaban bajo la máscara!

De solo imaginarse al cuarteto juntos no solo en la escuela, sino que, también, compartiendo como superhéroes, la emocionaba de sobre manera.

Guardó la información en un bolso y volvió a ocultarlo bajo la cama.

Ya usaría esa información cuando tuviera certezas y se la refregaría a todos en la cara…

 _¡No debían subestimar su poder de investigación!_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Mañana** : Pecera

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

14 _de Octubre 2018_


	15. Día 15: Pecera

**Fictober**

 **Nº15**

 **Pecera**

 _Palabras: 275_

…

Marinette sabía que Chat Noir tenía complejo de gato en toda la expresión de la frase, lo había comprobado muchas veces como Ladybug, pero aquello rayaba en lo ridículo.

¿Es que de verdad no podía dejar tranquilo al pobre pececito?

Lo estaba volviendo loco mientras golpeaba el cristal de la pecera con sus garras.

—Déjalo en paz, Chat —le amenazó—. Manon se pondrá muy triste si algo le pasa a su pez.

—Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo —respondió el superhéroe mientras metía una de sus garras al agua para agitarla.

—¿Es que no te ves?

—¡No, princesa! —le negó, volviendo a molestar al pobre pez payaso a través del cristal de la pecera.

Marinette suspiró y tomó su celular para grabarlo, justo cuando éste le pegó al agua y se vio salpicado por ésta.

—¡Mírate! —exclamó, mientras Chat usaba su mano derecha para limpiarse el rostro mojado. El chico rubio observó el pequeño video con las mejillas ruborizadas.

¡De verdad estaba comportándose como un gato!

—¡No es mi culpa! —se excusó— ¡Es culpa de mi Kwami!

—En todo caso —comentó Marinette, cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, me cae mejor Plagg —y luego, se mordió la lengua. _¡La había arruinado!_ Pero al no recibir respuesta de Chat, volvió a mirarlo para encontrarlo, otra vez, jugando con la pecera— ¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó.

—¿Me dijiste algo? —preguntó el muchacho atento a la pecera. Marinette se salvó, pero de lo que no se salvaría sería del regaño de su Kwami en cuanto Chat Noir dejara de jugar con esa pecera y decidiera irse de su balcón.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Cigarro

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

15 _de Octubre 2018_


	16. Día 16: Cigarro

**¡Empezamos la segunda mitad del desafio!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº16**

 **Cigarro**

 _Palabras: 255_

…

Su vida era sumamente estructurada. Su reloj sonaba a las cinco y media. Se bañaba, vestía apropiadamente y tras extender su cabello en un moño tirante, se colocaba sus gafas.

Seis y media de la mañana tenía que estar parada en la oficina de Gabriel Agreste para indicarle la rutina del día. Luego se retiraba a desayunar, mientras el chef preparaba el desayuno de Adrien. Cuando éste estaba listo, verificaba que el muchacho estuviera despierto y listo para salir hacia la escuela justo a tiempo.

Su mirada seria se mantenía durante todo el día, pero en pocas ocasiones se permitía encorvar un poco los labios cuando Adrien lograba hacer algo bien por sí mismo, fuera de la cárcel que era la mansión Agreste.

Adrien, para ella, era como un hijo, prácticamente lo había educado bajo la supervisión de la señora Emilie todo ese tiempo. Así que verlo abrir las alas de a poco, la hacía sentir orgullosa.

Algo que no podía sentir de su jefe.

Pues cada vez que Gabriel Agreste vestía como Hawk Moth, ella sentía el pánico de que algún día todo pudiera salir mal y la vida de éste fuera puesta en peligro.

Pero ella no lo mostraría, claro que no.

Por eso, cada noche, tras despedirse de Adrien y de su jefe. Se ocultaba en su habitación, desenroscaba su cabello, removía sus gafas y prendía un cigarro.

Dejando escapar junto con el humo, todo lo que guardaba dentro y debía callarse por el bien de los Agreste.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Calabaza

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

15 _de Octubre 2018_


	17. Día 17: Calabaza

**Fictober**

 **Nº17**

 **Calabaza**

 _Palabras: 381_

Marinette estaba cuidado a Manon en vísperas de Halloween, por lo que se encontraban entretenidas vaciando unas grandes calabazas que iban a usar como decoración en la panadería, quien tendría un especial nocturno por la Noche de Brujas.

Cuando estuvieron limpias, las calabazas, Marinette observó con detenimiento la suya, ¿de qué debería hacerla? Observó a Manon que calaba su calabaza con la típica sonrisa sin dientes y ojos de semicírculos, cuando se le ocurrió que hacer.

Apretando entre sus dientes, la lengua hacia la izquierda, buscó un lápiz y se puso a dibujar con dedicación sobre su calabaza, cuando terminó de dibujar, Manon no podía con su asombro.

—¿De verdad harás eso, Marinette? —la chica de coletas afirmó divertida.

—¡Totalmente!

Hacia la noche, subió hacia su balcón y colocó un velón verde dentro de la calabaza para admirar su obra de arte con una enorme sonrisa.

Miró la hora en su teléfono y simplemente esperó, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó la voz que esperaba.

—¡Dime que no usaste mi bello rostro en una calabaza! —la exclamación, hizo que Marinette se moviera feliz por conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Lo siento, Chat! Pero, si lo hice —le dijo, señalándola— ¡Capturé tu verdadero yo! —afirmó, haciendo que el superhéroe la mirada de reojo.

—¿Acaso doy miedo? —se señaló, confundido.

—No era esa mi intención —comentó la chica con una sonrisa—. ¡Imagínate! Una calabaza con la cara de Chat Noir en la entrada de la panadería, mis padres venderán muchos pasteles, seguramente.

—No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado —bramó el del traje de gato. Marinette solo siguió riéndose, provocándolo—. Ok, ofendido totalmente.

A pesar de las quejas de su compañero, Marinette no dejó de reírse del pobre superhéroe.

Entre miradas de reojos a su amiga, Chat se agachó un poco para observar la calabaza tallada con su rostro, aunque la chica lo había usado como broma, no podía negar que, al verla de cerca, el trabajo que había hecho era espectacular.

Carraspeó para acomodar su voz y cruzándose de brazos, miró una vez más a la chica que cubría su boca con ambas manos para ocultar sus carcajadas.

—Lo dejaré por hoy, pero, por usar mi rostro, deberás pagarme con galletas de Halloween.

—¡Cuenta con ellas, Chat! —dijo Marinette— ¡Cuenta con ellas!

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Cita a Ciegas

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

17 _de Octubre 2018_


	18. Día 18: Cita a Ciegas

**¡El día 18 y el día 19 tendrán relación!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº18**

 **Cita a Ciegas**

 _Palabras: 319_

 _..._

Aquella fue la peor idea de toda su vida. ¿Cómo se dejó convencer así por Chat Noir? Marinette no lograba entender como había sucumbido a su plan. Quizás porque Tikki no había estado en contra, al contrario, estaba convencida que era una buena idea esa cita a ciegas.

Ahora estaba ahí, parada frente a la estatua que habían construido en honor a ellos, con la idea de conocer sus identidades civiles, finalmente.

La hora acordada llegó, pero no veía a nadie que pudiera ser la versión civil de su compañero de batallas, empezó a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar cuando sintió una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo saltar en su lugar.

—Hola Marinette —la saludó Adrien, con una sonrisa— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Espero a alguien —respondió, tratando de calmar su corazón. _¿Por qué justamente tuvo que encontrárselo a él?_ — ¿Y tú?

—También —respondió y ambos se quedaron en silencio, algo incómodos. Los minutos avanzaron y nadie se acercaba a aquel lugar acordado. _¿Quizás habían sido plantados_?

Marinette resopló fastidiada. _¿Y sí la vio y huyó decepcionado? O peor aún, ¿si la vio con Adrien y se sintió traicionado? ¡Quizás debía ir a buscarlo!_ Pero, ¿dónde?

Adrien miró a su amiga, sentía la misma desilusión que ella. No sabía quién la había dejado plantada, pero que Ladybug no hubiera cumplido su palabra lo tenía igual de desanimado. Tras cerrar sus ojos, aspiró profundo antes de extenderle la mano a su compañera de salón.

—¿Marinette?

—¿Sí? —preguntó alicaída.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a comer un helado? —miró la hora—. Temo que quien esperaba ya no llegará.

Marinette observó su mano y luego a su amigo. ¿ _Y si esperaba un rato más?_ ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza, ella le había dicho a Chat que le convenía llegar puntual o nunca más le daría otra oportunidad. Suspiró resignada y tomó la mano de Adrien.

—Vamos —respondió—, conozco un buen lugar.

Y mientras el par de "amigos" iba por ese helado, los Kwamis ocultos, llevaban sus manos a sus rostros de la frustración que aquel par les hacía sentir.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Karaoke (continuación de éste)

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

18 _de Octubre 2018_


	19. Día 19: Karaoke

**Continua del capitulo 18 :D**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº19**

 **Karaoke**

 _Palabras: 464_

 _..._

Adrien nunca se había sentido tan afortunado como cuando consiguió otra oportunidad de Ladybug. Él le había asegurado que había llegado a la cita a diferencia de ella, y cuando se armó un ida y vuelta de quien plantó a quien, decidieron reunirse una última vez.

Esta vez, buscó un lugar más privado en la noche parisina, la única forma de que su padre lo dejara salir, es decir, escapar.

Tenía un conocido con un karaoke exclusivo en los suburbios de París, que no podía negarle nada a Adrien Agreste, después de que se sacó una foto con él hace un par de meses y las ventas de su local aumentaron.

En esas situaciones, les gustaba ser famoso.

Ansioso, esperó en un cuarto de Karaoke a que la chica llegara de una vez por todas.

—Tiene que venir —se dijo a sí mismo, Plagg salió de su chaqueta y lo miró indignado.

—Vendrá —le aseguró. Despues de todo, la chica no falló la última vez.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, unos golpes a la puerta, hicieron que Plagg se ocultara. Adrien se acomodó la corbata verde que traía puesta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con Marinette del otro lado de la puerta, entallada en un bello vestido rojo y el cabello tomado a un lado.

—¿Marinette?

—¡Adrien! —exclamó, y enseguida se sonrojó—. Disculpa, creo que me equivoqué —dijo avergonzada. _¿Otra vez se tenía que encontrar a Adrien? ¡Parecía broma_! — Adiós —y antes de que se pudiera retirar de la puerta, Adrien la detuvo, aunque el rubio no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo soltándola de pronto, cuando los ojos celestes de Marinette lo miraron con intriga, realizó una mueca para ocultar tu nerviosismo—. Que te vaya bien —y cuando la chica volvió a despedirse, el Kwami de la destrucción no lo soportó más y salió de la chaqueta de su elegido.

—¡Ya basta! —protestó.

—¡Plagg! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se miraran sorprendidos— ¿Cómo?

—Hola —Plagg ignoró a su portador y se acercó a la chica de cabellos azulados—, es un placer volver a verte, my lady —dijo en forma de coquetería.

—Hola, Plagg —Marinette saludó por inercia al Kwami frente a ella. Quien, tras recibir su saludo, se acercó a la carterita de la chica para llamar a Tikki.

Aún con ambos Kwamis frente a ellos, no podían creer lo que veían.

—¿Está más claro así o los transformamos? —dijo Plagg fastidiado.

—Imposible —musitaron ambos.

—¡Tikki! —Plagg la miró fastidiado— ¿Puedo usar mi cataclismo en ellos?

—No, Plagg —Tikki que también estaba hastiada de la situación, frenó a su compañero—, aún los necesitamos para salvar a Nooroo.

Adrien y Marinette se miraban fijamente él uno al otro, quizás esa noche de Karaoke iba a ser bastante larga.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Hojas

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

19 _de Octubre 2018_


	20. Día 20: Hojas

**Fictober**

 **Nº20**

 **Hojas**

 _Palabras: 322_

 _..._

Marinette estaba junto con Adrien en la plaza cerca de su casa, la chica desde que había empezado a ver al rubio como un amigo, y no como posible interés amoroso, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado mucho. Su tartamudeo ya casi no existía y eso le permitía compartir más momentos con él. Era fácil pedirle dar un paseo juntos, ahora.

—¿Sabes lo que me gusta del otoño? —le preguntó Marinette de repente.

—¿Los colores que adquiere París? —respondió él, recordando las palabras que le había dicho una vez, Ladybug.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —exclamó, sorprendida. Esos eran sentimientos que afloraban en ella y muy pocas veces revelaba.

—¡¿Lo adiviné? —claramente no podía decirle que eso también era lo que le gustaba a Ladybug, se pondría en evidencia que conocía a la superhéroe—. Supongo que no estaba tan errado.

—Pues no, pero hay otra cosa que me gusta mucho del otoño —con una sonrisa ladeada, adelantó un par de pasos, tomó varias hojas rojizas, amarillas y cafés del suelo y se las lanzó al modelo.

—¡Oye! —protestó, pero Marinette solo sonrió.

—¡La lluvia de hojas en muy divertida! —respondió con las manos detrás de ella. Adrien la observó, sin poder evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de su amiga, la imitó, tomando varias hojas del suelo para lanzárselas sobre el cabello a Marinette, aprovechando la diferencia de alturas.

—¡Tienes razón! —se cruzó de brazos y la examinó. Las hojas se habían quedado atoradas en las coletas de Marinette—. Te ves muy estilosa cubierta de hojas secas.

—¡Adrien! —protestó la chica ante la carcajada del rubio y tomando más hojas se las lanzó, con fuerza.

Adrien no recordaba desde hace cuánto tiempo no se reía de esa manera, miró a la chica de ojos color cielo que lo miraba desafiante y sonrió, ¿quizás lo hacía más seguido desde que la conoció? ¿Quién sabe? Pero si de algo estaba seguro, le gustaba cada pequeña cosa que iba descubriendo en su compañía.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Lluvia

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

20 _de Octubre 2018_


	21. Día 21: Lluvia

**Está como para leerlo con In the Rain de fondo (?)**

 **Quería hacer un Ladrien, pero es que el LadyNoir es mi favo :3**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº21**

 **Lluvia**

 _Palabras: 267_

 _..._

La lluvia inició ni bien las mariquitas de Ladybug volvieron a la normalidad toda la ciudad, pero el dúo de súper héroes no se movió de su posición en la cima de la torre Eiffel, mantenían la mirada fija en el otro, como si estuvieran viendo algo de lo que antes nunca se percataron.

 _¿Qué era lo que había? ¿Qué fue lo que les mostró aquel akuma que no podían dejar de verse?_

La sensación era tan agobiante que poco les importó que el segundo pitido les indicara que solo quedaban tres minutos para terminar sus transformaciones, no podían cortar la conexión visual. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, la cabellera rubia de Chat Noir se iba apegando a su rostro darle la apariencia de otra persona, una que Ladybug conocía muy bien, mientras que la chasquilla de la chica, apegada en su frente, producía pequeños hilos de agua.

Un nuevo llamado de atención de los Miraculous y aún estaban ahí, prendidos en la mirada del otro.

—Lamento no tener un paraguas en esta ocasión —susurró, como queriendo adivinar si su corazonada no estaba equivocada.

—Y yo no habértela devuelto—contestó, causando que ambos rieran… todo era tan igual… y tan distinto a la vez.

Un nuevo pitido, los trajo a la realidad.

Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas y, al ver el estado de sus prodigios, solo pudieron suspirar antes de despedirse cada uno hacia su casa…

Con la resolución de que la lluvia les había dado la dirección exacta en donde ambos superhéroes irían a refugiarse de ella.

La mansión Agreste y… La panadería Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Cama

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

21 _de Octubre 2018_


	22. Día 22: Cama

**.**

 **Con respecto al capitulo de ayer, Arashi Shinomori, quizás para el día 24 pueda continuar ese drabble para agradecerte el comentario :)**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº22**

 **Cama**

 _Palabras: 186_

Ladybug se abría paso con su yoyo por los tejados de Paris para llegar a casa. Odiaba los Akumas nocturnos porque le quitaban horas de yacer en su preciosa y cómoda cama.

Entró con la claraboya y, cayó en su cama, deshaciendo su transformación.

Al fin, su adorada y amada cama.

Se acomodó en ella con toda la intención de dormir, mientras Tikki comía un par de galletas antes de acompañarla al país de los sueños. La chica solo quería dormir y no saber nada más del mundo.

Es que quien conoce a Marinette, sabe que ella es buena para dormir. Amaba dormir, pero, actualmente, con todos sus deberes como superheroina había tenido un gran cambio en su rutina, que la había alejado de su amado mueble.

Ser Ladybug, alumna de secundaria y, además, hija de los panaderos número uno de todo Paris, lo que la llevaba a tener que ayudarlos también en su tienda, le habían cortado las horas de sueño.

Por lo que ahora, cada segundo, cada minuto, que podía estar recostada en su cama, abrazando su gato alargado, los disfrutaba con gran fervor.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Niños

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

22 _de Octubre 2018_


	23. Día 23: Niños

**.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº23**

 **Niños**

 _Palabras: 338_

Adrien Agreste estaba en un sueño hecho realidad, cuando Nathalie le informó que tendría esa tarde una sesión de fotografías junto a Ladybug y niños de la ciudad.

No es que no tuviera fotos de ella y él junto a los pequeños de Paris, pero siempre era Chat Noir el que aparecía en ellas… Ahora sería él, Adrien, el chico tras la máscara.

 _¡Estaba más emocionado que los niños que hacían fila para tomarse la foto!_

Cuando Ladybug se paró a su lado, pudo verla titubear, una característica que solo veía en ella cuando era Adrien, puesto que nunca se dejaba ver así con Chat Noir. _Y le gustaba_.

Sonrió cuando un niño pidió una foto en brazos de Ladybug y ella encantada, lo tomó en sus brazos. Adrien sin poder evitarlo, apoyó su mano en el brazo del niño, y la otra mano se atrevió a apoyarla en el hombro de Ladybug, como si estuviera abrazándola.

 _¡Sin dudas tenía que conseguir copia de esa foto!_

La miró de reojo cuando el niño se alejaba de ello, ¡Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas!

—Adrien… —dijo, con la voz hecha un hilo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, emocionado. La verdad, su corazón latía a mil por horas.

—¿Puedes soltarme por favor? —ante la frase, se percató que aún la tomaba del hombro. La soltó de golpe, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

—Lo siento —exclamó avergonzado—. Estoy muy nervioso…

—¿Por las fotos? —preguntó confundida. Marinette, bajo la máscara, estaba confundida, así que se cruzó de brazos— ¿No deberías estar acostumbrado? ¡Tu cara está en todas partes!

Adrien, la miró sonriendo. Ella lo reconocía, al menos a su versión civil… era un paso gigantesco para él.

—Pero no siempre tengo tan perfecta compañía… —le dijo, tomándole la mano para besársela como lo hacía como Chat Noir.

Flashes los invadieron, y el vitoreo de los niños por la escena dada por ambos, los sorprendió.

Sí, sin dudas, aquella tarde era la mejor en la vida de Adrien… y aunque él no lo supiera, de la de Ladybug, también.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Susurros

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

23 _de Octubre 2018_


	24. Día 24: Susurro

**.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº24**

 **Susurro**

 _Palabras:_ 378

…

«Marinette» fue el primer susurro que escuchó en el día.

«Marinette» fue el susurro número treinta que escuchó en el día.

 _¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Adrien el día de hoy?_

Nino lo miraba confundido, Alya se veía muy interesada en el asunto, puesto que Marinette habia golpeado su rostro contra el banco en cuanto el rubio volteó a verla otra vez y decía su nombre en un susurro, casi como si saboreara el nombre de la chica.

Alya iba a preguntarle a su amiga que sucedía cuando vio como Marinette deslizaba su mano al cuello de Adrien, dándole un fuerte apretón.

 _¡Paren todo! ¿Qué Marinette hizo qué?_

—¡Profesora! —exclamó la chica de coletas, levantando la mano, luego del grito que pegó Adrien, el cual se tomaba la nuca con fastidio—. Parece que a Adrien le duele la cabeza, ¿puedo acompañarlo a la enfermería?

—¿Estás bien? —la profesora Bustier se acercó un poco a ellos, para saber si estaba realmente mal.

—Si —comentó el chico mirando de reojo a la de ojos celeste que no lo miraba—. Creo que debería hacerle caso a Marinette e ir a la enfermería… ¿No le molesta?

—No —la profesora negó con la cabeza—, acompáñalo Marinette.

La chica sonrió de costado y bajó las escaleras para acompañar a su compañero a la enfermería, claro está que ni bien salieron del salón. Marinette apretó los puños y le susurró.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —protestó entre dientes.

—Solo disfruto llamar a mi lady, por su nombre después de tanto tiempo —sonrió con esas sonrisas que solo Chat Noir le daba. Marinette solo suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Puedes relajarte, gatito? —protestó— ¡Estamos en la escuela!

—Lo sé —dijo colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su jean—. Aquí no somos superhéroes, solo somos Adrien y —bajó el tono de voz, para volver a susurrarle— Marinette.

—¡Uh! —protestó, apretando más los puños— ¡Por eso no quería que supieras mi identidad!

—Pero ya la sé —movió los brazos con desinterés— y saber que estamos tan cerca… no puedo resistirlo.

Marinette lo observó una vez más, antes de girarse indignada para regresar al salón.

—¡No deberías molestarla tanto! —le aconsejó Plagg, asomándose por su camisa.

—No puedo evitarlo, Plagg, porque de cierta forma… esto es muy divertido.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Heroe

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

24 _de Octubre 2018_


	25. Día 25: Heroe

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº25**

 **Héroe**

 _Palabras:_ 366

…

Si había un héroe que todos en la escuela adoraban era a «El búho» Porque cuando el director Damocles se ponía su disfraz, las reglas del establecimiento educativo parecían desaparecer. Las horas libres abundaban en busca de buenas acciones para hacer... o limpiar el colegio. ¡Era el deber de un héroe! Después de todo.

Fue así, como Marinette quedó envuelta en una situación bastante extraña donde todos en el patio de la escuela se la quedaron mirando en total silencio.

Un par de alumnos habían limpiado las escaleras con cera, dejándolas bastante resbaladizas, por lo que la señorita Bustier, resbaló mientras bajaba. La chica de ojos celestes, gracias a la gran habilidad que había desarrollado como Ladybug, actuó rápidamente, lanzado su mochila y la de Alya a los pies de la escalera para amortiguar la caída de la profesora. Salvándola de un fuerte golpe.

Marinette suspiró y tras darse cuenta que todos la observaban, se encogió de hombros. Mientras el director Damocles se acercaba a la señorita Bustier para ayudarla a levantar con suma delicadeza, el resto de los presentes empezó a aplaudir el rápido actuar de su compañera Marinette.

—¡Cielos, Chica! —Alya, le dio una palmada en la espalda—. ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo es que Ladybug no te ha dado un Miraculous todavía! ¡Tienes todo los tales para ser una heroína! —exclamó. Marinette giró los ojos _._

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —escuchó Marinette de pronto, observando como Adrien se había parado a su lado—. ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Fue estupendo Marinette! Tienes todo lo necesario para ser un héroe.

Y la chica no podía estar más feliz por aquel comentario… aunque dentro de su carterita, Tikki sentía muchas ganas de reírse…

 _Si tan solo ellos supieran._

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Sirena

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

25 _de Octubre 2018_


	26. Dia 26: Sirena

**Fictober**

 **Nº26**

 **Sirena**

 _Palabras: 241_

…

—Entonces —la profesora Bustier, mostraba una serie de diapositivas tras ella—, esa es la principal característica de las Sirenas —les comentó—. Según la mitología griega, el canto de éstas llevaba a los hombres…

Aunque Adrien estaba acostumbrado a prestar atención a todo lo que los profesores le decían, esa vez no pudo hacer nada para evitar perderse en su imaginación.

El hecho de pensar en sirenas le recordaba la primera vez que AquaLadybug estuvo frente a él, se veía maravillosa con las aletas. Realmente podía hacer palpitar su corazón con fervor con solo invocar el recuerdo de aquella aventura.

Y ni hablar de su voz, así como las sirenas guiaban a los hombres a la perdición en las travesías de Homero, él también estaba bajo su hechizo. Un hechizo que lo obligaba a hacer lo que ella quisiera desde el primer momento.

Aunque a veces suelen enojarse entre ellos, el imán que tenía para con ella, era demasiado fuerte.

Adrien sabía que tanto él como Chat Noir nunca podrían alejarse de ella.

—¡Bien! —la voz de la señorita Bustier finalmente lo volvió a la realidad—. Quiero que mañana me entreguen una composición sobre este tema. —aunque muchos alegaban por tener que escribir sobre mitología. Adrien estaba feliz, era una nueva ocasión para dejar brotar los sentimientos que la chica que adoraba…

Porque la magia de Ladybug había actuado en él, como una sirena de la cual se enamoró…

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Comisaria

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

26 _de Octubre 2018_


	27. Día 27: Comisaria

**Fictober**

 **Nº27**

 **Comisaria**

 _Palabras: 183_

…

Si algo había cambiado para la policía francesa, desde el momento que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron en escena, hace varios meses atrás, era su trabajo.

Por lo general tenían la acción, la adrenalina de los hechos, el patrullaje de las calles en busca de sujetos que atentaran contra la tranquilidad ciudadana, pero, actualmente, habían sido reducido a solo apoyo de los superhéroes.

Sin los ataques de Akumas, Paris era demasiado seguro. Nadie se atrevería a cometer ninguna falta, si Ladybug podía dejarlo colgado de la torre Eiffel con su Yoyo mágico o Chat Noir podía darle en el medio de la cabeza con su Vara.

El Agente Roger suspiró, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio que ocupaba en la comisaria, para mirar a sus compañeros oficiales. Todos parecían vivir en su mundo, jugando cartas, viendo televisión o simplemente viendo alguna serie desde sus teléfonos celulares.

Oh sí, la vida en la comisaria de Paris era bien despreocupante…

Pero estaba claro, que prefería mil veces la paz… a que maleantes estuvieran arruinando la paz de su amada cuidad.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Capitan

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

26 _de Octubre 2018_


	28. Día 28: Capitan

**Me permití cambiar Capitán por Capitana.**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº28**

 **Capitana**

 _Palabras: 180_

…

Los preparativos para un nuevo ensayo de la banda de Rose estaba por iniciar, pero faltaba uno de sus miembros. Todos observaron el solitario teclado que no tenía a su ejecutante. ¿Podrían empezar los ensayos sin Adrien?

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Rose, mirando a los demás— ¿Esperamos un poco más?

—Pues —cuando Luka estaba por responder, su madre desde el mástil más alto de su embarcación, llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Veo una mata de pelos rubios correr en esta dirección! —exclamó, observando por su catalejo—. ¡Habrá ensayo en el Libertad, estimados marineros! ¡Nuestro pirata Adrien ha logrado escaparse de las garras de su padre! —y ante la expresión de la señora Anarka, los jóvenes no pudieron evitar reír por el comentario, mientras ella bajaba para recibir al pequeño polizón.

—¡Siento llegar tarde! —exclamó Adrien, mientras avanzaba por la tarima hacia el barco. La Capitana Anarka, lo recibió dándole una palmada en la espalda en señal de bienvenida.

—No te preocupes, muchacho…—exclamó—. Ahora que la tripulación está completa, a ensayar, que esta capitana que quiere escucharlos en rocanrolear.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Rehén.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

28 _de Octubre 2018_


	29. Día 29: Rehén

**.**

 **Fictober**

 **Nº29**

 **Rehén**

 _Palabras: 229_

…

Hay personas que son rehenes de ellos mismos, de sus pensamientos, de la opinión de los demás. Eso era lo que les pasaba a las identidades ocultas de los héroes principales de Paris.

Chat Noir, el héroe seguro, galante y elocuente, no escondía más que a un joven encerrado en sí mismo por las barreras colocadas por sus padres. Un joven que cuidaba cada cosa que decía, en un tono suave, que se veía inseguro de cómo proceder antes las distintas situaciones de la vida y que necesitaba sentirse aceptado por sus pares. Su Kwami, Plagg, lo señalaría como una persona muy ingenua, pero sin duda, con un corazón puro.

Por otro lado, Tikki, la Kwami de Ladybug tenía una elegida que brillaba por ser una persona segura, decidida, por su personalidad de armas tomar y con gran iniciativa. Cosa que Marinette no podía demostrar en su diario vivir, la inseguridad y la falta de confianza en sí misma era la mayor pared que tenía esa jovencita. Tikki sabía que Marinette era una jovencita maravillosa, pero le faltaba vencer esa pared para poder ser ella misma.

Ambos jóvenes eran rehenes de sus inseguridades y tanto Tikki como Plagg, solo podían observarlos, aconsejándolos y esperando que ellos decidieran romper sus cadenas y se mostraran tal cual eran en realidad…

Así como la personalidad que la máscara de los superhéroes reflejaba.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Incognitos.

.

Nos leemos.

.

Aquatic~

.

29 _de Octubre 2018_


	30. Día 30: Incognito

**.**

 **Este desafio está llegando a su fic, y aunque no tengo tanto apoyo de reviews,**

 **saber que este fic tiene casi 6000 lecturas, siendo uno de mis fics con más lecturas**

 **me indica que al menos si lo leyeron y les gusto ;)**

 **¿Los dejé sin palabras, eh? xDD**

 **¡En fin! Muchas gracias por leer :D**

 **¡Mañana es el final de este desafio!**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº30**

 **Incognito**

 _Palabras: 295_

…

Desde que Plagg y Tikki descubrieron que sus portadores estaban más cerca de lo que ellos pensaban, encontraron fácil la forma de escabullirse de ellos.

Por lo general, se reunían más cerca de la casa de Marinette que de la de Adrien, puesto que Plagg era mucho mejor para moverse entre las sombras, de incognito, se manejaba mejor que Tikki, ella pensaba mucho, Plagg solo seguía su instinto.

Esa vez, se habían reunido con el objetivo de planificar los siguientes movimientos. Nada deseaban más que poder rescatar a Nooroo y a Duusu de las manos de los villanos. Ellos, como los Kwamis originarios de la creación y la destrucción, sentían una gran responsabilidad por la seguridad de todos sus compañeros. Y verlos siendo usados para el mal, provocaba un gran dolor para ellos que no podían mostrarle a sus elegidos.

Y ahora que estaban activos todos los miraculous principales, tenían que tener más cuidado.

—¿Crees que la chica eligió bien a sus compañeros? —preguntó Plagg, mirando la brillante luna sobre ellos.

—Sé que ella ha actuado bien, el maestro Fu así lo creía también a la hora de elegirla —Tikki también miró la luna con melancolía—. Confiemos en que el buen juicio de Marinette nos dé las herramientas para poder rescatar a nuestros hermanos.

—Verás que lo lograremos, terroncito de azúcar —dijo Plagg, apoyando su cabeza oscura contra la roja de motas negras—. Tengamos fe de que esta vez será la definitiva. Venceremos.

—Gracias, calcetín apestoso —dijo la pequeña, cerrando sus ojos celestes para tratar de calmarse—. Tenemos que ganar. Por Duusu y Nooroo, tenemos que hacerlo.

Y mientras la batalla contra Hawk Moth y Mayura continuaba, ambos Kwamis seguirían reuniéndose por las noches, para darse las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mañana** : Ladrón

.

Nos leemos, mañana por última vez.

.

Aquatic~

.

30 _de Octubre 2018_


	31. Día 31: Ladrón

**.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Soy AquaticWhisper y éste es el final del Fictober dedicado a Miraculous :D**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 ***¡A ValSmile porque este fue un buen desafio entre ambas! ¡Me divertí!**

 ***A Natsumi Niikura por la lista de palabras.**

 ***A cada persona que se tomó el tiempo de leerlo y a los que comentaron.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **.**

 **Sin más... les dejo con el último capitulo.**

* * *

 **Fictober**

 **Nº31**

 **Ladrón**

 _Palabras: 438_

…

Marinette estaba aburrida de que siempre que se descuidaba, un ladrón arrasaba con las galletas o croissant que dejaba en la mesa de su balcón, mientras iba por jugo.

Lo peor era que estaba segura que aquel ladrón, vestía de negro y tenía una rebelde cabellera rubia. ¡Si tan solo pudiera pillarlo con las manos en los croissants podría reclamarle! Pero no, él era tan sigiloso como un gato.

¡Como lo detestaba por ocasiones!

—Relájate Marinette —le pedía Tikki, bastante divertida—. Sabes que él no puede salirse de su dieta.

—¡Me vale! —protestó, cruzándose de brazos—. Si quiere comer galletas o croissant, pues que vaya a la tienda y compre como un cliente cualquiera.

—Su guardaespaldas no lo dejaría —le recordó, sintiendo pena por el chico bajo el traje de Chat Noir.

Marinette miró a su Kwami y decidió que era hora de darle una lección a su gatuno ladrón.

Como todas las tardes, colocó un plato con ricas galletas de chips de chocolate y bajó por su vaso de jugo, aunque realmente no bajó hasta la cocina, se quedó sentada en su cama esperando escuchar el…

—¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

Tras la queja, Marinette apareció de golpe en la azotea, sorprendiendo al adolorido superhéroe que con una mano en la mejilla cuidaba del dolor provocado por la galleta de plástico.

—¡Así quería agarrarte, ladrón de dulces!

—¡Marinette! —exclamó sorprendido, sintiendo que el dolor de sus muelas se había ido.

—¿Disfrutaste de mis meriendas? —fue avanzando hasta dejarlo acorralado—. ¿Crees que Nathalie no se dará cuenta?

A Chat Noir no le gustaba cuando Marinette se ponía en modo regaño, era como ver a Ladybug sin máscara y, a esa versión, él le tenía miedo… Así que, rápidamente, le pidió a Plagg que deshiciera la transformación, quedando como Adrien. El semblante de la chica cambió completamente cuando lo vio frente a ella y, cuando él sonrió, Marinette protestó.

—¡Odio que hagas eso! —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Chat Noir es un tramposo!

Adrien aprovechó ese gesto para revisar en el plato si había galletas de verdad… ¡Y si las había! Las tomó y le pidió a Plagg que lo volviera a transformar.

—Adri… —cuando lo observó de nuevo, el superhéroe estaba frente a ella con galletas en sus manos y una sonrisa triunfante en los labios… — ¡Tú, Chat Noir, ladrón!

El rubio se acercó a ella tan rápido que Marinette reaccionó al ser besada cuando Chat Noir ya había lanzado su vara para alejarse de ahí…

¡Ese mendigo ladrón de dulces y besos, ya se iba a encontrar con Ladybug! ¡Y ahí quería ver si seguía de ladrón!

* * *

.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

.

Estamos leyéndonos en "la Catastrófica aventura de Plagg" Que pronto subiré :D

.

Aquatic~

.

1 de Octubre - 31 de Octubre


End file.
